atrapando el fuego
by StayStrongRR
Summary: después de el primer libro
1. Prefacio

Prefacio.

Cuando volví a casa todo se complicó, todo. Nada tenía sentido. Mi relación con Gale ya no era la misma, el había tenido que empezar a trabajar en las minas, cosa que me alegraba enormemente pero también me aterraba. Me alegraba porque eso significaba que su nombre nunca mas aparecería en esa maldita urna llena de nombres posiblemente condenados a muerte y me aterraba porque ahí es donde había muerto mi padre, en una explosión en una de las zonas menos accesibles de la mina, cerca de donde le habían mandado a trabajar a el y las explosiones eran casa vez mas frecuentes, supongo que habrán llegado a mas de una de las bombas que el capitolio enterró en la época de la rebelión.

Y Peeta... Peeta era otra historia no he hablado con el desde que volvimos de esos dichosos juegos, ni siquiera me mira. Supongo que se siente utilizado, me encantaría gritarle que estoy confundida, que no se lo que siento, que me encantaría estar enamorada de el pero que yo no puedo enamorarme, no puedo permitirme ese lujo, que le necesito mas de lo que nunca he necesitado a nadie a mi lado, que tengo pesadillas todas las noche y que su muerte es mas frecuente cada vez en ella y que llevo días durmiendo a penas unas horas porque me da miedo que vuelvan, que le veo morir de mil y una formas diferentes ante mis ojos sin que yo no pueda hacer nada. Y sobre todo siento culpabilidad, perdió su pierna por protegerme y porque no supe cuidar de el, no supe darle los cuidados necesarios para que pudiese salir entero de esos juegos y que me mata saber que seguramente yo misma le habría matado si no hubieran echo esa puta trampa de la regla.

Me encuentro asomada a la ventana de mi casa, a estas horas solía estar en el bosque cazando, pero no, ya no, no puedo volver ahí, es algo... no puedo, me he dado cuenta que cuento mas alejada me mantengo de allí, mas clara tengo la mente durante el día, sin un solo recuerdo que yo no permita pasar.

-¡Katniss!- me llamó mi hermana desde abajo con un grito asustado. Me aseguré de que llevaba el cuchillo en la bota y corrí escaleras abajo.


	2. visita

En apenas medio minuto ya me encontraba frente a ella.

-Tienes visita.

Asentí con la cabeza y entre al salón, un olor a sangre y a rosas me abrumó nada mas entrar. Delante de mi se encontraba el presidente Snow, sentado en un sillón.

-Señorita Everdeen, es un honor poder hablar por fin con la chica en llamas.

-El honor es mio señor.

-Oh, por favor, siéntate. Estas en tu casa.

-Claro.

Me senté en la silla que había delante de el y me obligué a mirarle a los ojos.

-Tienes a todo Pamen engañado, o al menos a casi todo.

-No se de que me está hablando.

-El truquito que hiciste al final de los juegos es único te has ganado un pedacito mas grande en la historia, todo el capitolio cree que no podía vivir sin el, pero hay un problema, yo no me lo creo. La verdad es que al principio me engañasteis, pero cuando llegasteis aquí de vuelta decidimos vigilaros y cual fue nuestra sorpresa al darnos cuenta de que a penas habéis hablado desde que las cámaras de televisión se fueron- otra vez me tuve que obligar a no apartar la mirada.

-Las cosas han cambiado, ya no estamos en los juegos, los sentimientos allí se magnifican, se confunden.

-Deja de fingir, yo no me lo creo. Todo esto ha producido un gran alboroto en mas de un distrito. Tendrás que volver a actuar Katniss, lo único que ahora será para siempre, os aremos visitas sorpresa, os espiaremos por cámaras y todo lo que salga será retransmitido en todos los distritos, solo tu puedas arreglar esto- dijo levantándose y dirigiéndonos hacia la ventana.- Nadie querría que los que quieres acabaran muertos.

Apreté los puños con fuerza intentado contener mi ira cuando escuche un grito desde la calle y corrí hacia la ventana. Dos personas llevaban a Peeta, que se resistía dando empujones a diestro y siniestro y también vi como otras tres sujetaban a su padre y a uno de sus hermanos.

-¿Que esta haciendo?

-Es solo un aviso Katniss.

-Donde se lo llevan.

-A la plaza. Es que... ¡ya se! es cómplice de un robo, si, creo que eso será suficiente.

Lo ultimo que vi antes de salir corriendo de la casa para intentar ayudarle es como lo subían a la parte trasera de la camioneta, lo que estaba a vista de todos y le arrancaban la pierna ortopédica dejándola tirada en medio de la calle.


	3. Peeta

Corrí tras la camioneta lo mas rápido que me permitieron las piernas, el altar ya estaba montado, con dos o tres tipos de látigos esperando a ser usados contra el. Intenté cruzar entre la gente, lo primero sería atravesar el grupo minero, ya que estaban en primera fila a uno de los laterales, siempre que pasaba algo como esto la gente de las minas salia de su puesto de trabajo para contemplar el castigo impuesto.

-Buenos días distrito 12. Supongo que todos os preguntareis que ha hecho este pobre vencedor de los juegos...- no me hizo falta darme la vuelta para saber que su familia, la mía y Haymitch estaban detrás de mi. Comencé a moverme entre la gente ignorado todo lo que decían hasta que sentí una mano agarrarme la muñeca, me giré para intentar darle un puñetazo pero una voz me lo impidió Gale.

-Katniss, eh, no lo hagas, no podrás hacer nada y menos desarmada- yo ya estaba en primera fila, frente a la madera que formaba el gran escenario portátil y sentía los ojos de Peeta puestos en mi, al que le habían quitado la camiseta que llevaba para que los latigazos diesen directamente sobre su piel.

-¡NO! Gale. Suéltame le grite haciendo que toda la plaza que estaba en completo silencio se volviera a mirarme.- Tu no tienes ni idea. ¡ DÉJAME IR!- dije retorciéndome entre sus brazos que se habían vuelto una prisión a mi alrededor, vi como Peeta negaba con la cabeza en dirección a el mientras le ataban las manos y se las colocaban en un soporte de hierro.

-Lo siento, pero el esta de acuerdo con migo.

-GALE, SUÉLTAME AHORA MISMO O ¡TENGO QUE RECORDARTE QUE NO ES ÉL EL QUE SABE USAR UN ARCO!

-No me atacaras.

-No Gale, no te mataré que es otra cosa- tenía muy claro que no iba a dispararle y el también pero tenia que llegar ahí arriba, tenia que parar esto. No vas a conseguir nada y menos desarmada Tenía razón pero yo no estoy desarmada. Le pegué un codazo a Gale que me dolió mas a mi que a el y me agache para coger el cuchillo escondido en mi bota, pero ya era tarde, cuando conseguí llegar al escenario la espalda de Peeta ya estaba en carne viva y ensangrentada. Estampé al hombre que le golpeaba y no paré hasta que soltó el látigo y le puse el cuchillo en el cuello-. Para esto ¡AHORA!

-Yo solo cumplo ordenes. Si no se los doy a el me los darán a mi y a mi familia.

-¿Que prefieres? unos cuantos latigazos o que te rebane el cuello.

-Katniss- escuche la voz agotada de Peeta.

-¡¿QUE PREFIERES?!

-¡MATAME!

-No lo hagas- Volvía a escuchar a Peeta.

-Largate- le dije tirandole del escenario. Corrí hacia Peeta.

-Shh, tranquilo ya a pasado- dije abrazándole-. Bien Peeta, mírame, esto te puede doler un poco pero tengo que sacarte. Muy bien, a la de tres a fuerza con esa pierna. Una. Dos. Tres- Los dos tiramos hacia arriba y caímos al suelo con el encima mía Veía su cara de dolor mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre mi cabeza para evitar aplastarme con su peso. La sangre que le goteaba la espalda caía en forma de gotitas sobre mi.- Ahí que incorporarse.

-Yo te ayudo- dijo su hermano que había subido al escenario.

-Llevatelo de aquí- le susurre al oído a su hermano-. No quiero que lo vea.

-¿Que vea que?

-Sabes lo que hacen cuando salvas a un prisionero. Llévate tambien a mi madre y a mi hermana por favor - vi la comprensión en sus ojos.

-Gracias.

En cuanto el y su padre sacaron a Peeta del escenario un hombre con una pistola me hizo arrodillarme, y me la puso en la sien.

-Llevo casi un año con mas de un puto punto rojo en la frente, aun sigo esperando a que os decidáis a apretar el gatillo.

-Katniss, la chica en llamas- dijo el presidente Snow subiendo al escenario-. Tanta rebeldía para acabar arrodillada ente mi.

-Cuando usted diga señor- dijo el hombre quitandole el seguro al arma.

-No, la señorita Everdeen no va a morir hoy August, puedes retirarte.

-Si señor- dijo volviendo a ponerle el seguro al arma y guardándola cuidadosamente en su sitio.

-¡Katniss!- escuche gritar a Peeta a lo lejos antes de que notase un puño estamparse contra mi cara y no me costó mucho averiguar que Snow había sido quien había ordenado dicho golpe así que ya que estaba condenada... mejor estarlo por algo, le escupí una mezcla de sangre y saliva a la cara. Nada mas hice eso me arrepentí al sentir un fuerte dolor en la espalda, seguido por tres mas.

-Es suficiente, no quiero convertirla en una martil. Tu... su... ¿Que eras primo ¿no?- dijo señalando a Gale, lo de primos era algo que se había inventado el capitolio para que no se creyera que el y yo teníamos algo ante de los juegos.- Sube y llévala con su "amorcito"

En seguida sentí como los fuertes brazos de Gale me cogían en brazos y me llevaban a casa.


	4. Culpa

-Gale- le llame-. Déjame entrar andando en mi casa y... haz como si no hubiera pasado nada. Tu también  
Haymitch.

-¿Por que lo has hecho?-me pregunta-. Hace meses que ni os habláis y ahora te sacrificas por el.

-Porque estaba ahí arriba por mi culpa.

-Se perfectamente que no hay ninguna complicidad de robo, es lo que suelen decir cuando quieren enviar un mensaje, ¿hacia quien iba el mensaje?

-Hacia mi.

-Entra ahí dentro chico, o vete con tu familia- dijo hacia Gale. Me miro interrogante y yo asentí.

-Me quedaré dentro de tu casa, no me iré hasta que te curen lo de la espalda.

-Gale no hace falta.

Me ignoro y entro en la casa.

-¿Que ha cambiado?

-No lo se.

-¿Por que han cogido a Peeta en vez de a ese chico?

-No lo se, y no quiero a ninguno de ellos ahí arriba.

-Esta bien, cual era el mensaje.

-Que haga lo que ellos quieren o harán daño a los que quiero.

-¿Como esta tu espalda?

-Que yo sepa dolorida. ¿Como esta?

-Tienes dos heridas, una mas profunda que la otra

-¿Se nota que me los han dado?

-tienes sangre en la camiseta, pero podría pasar si dices que es de el. Pero mejor que te cubras con algo la espalda.

-Vale- camine hacia casa comprobando que la espalda me dolía a cada paso que daba. Cuando abrí la puerta cogí mi abrigo de verano y me lo puse.

-Esta arriba- me dijo uno de sus hermanos. Yo asentí y subí las apolle en el umbral de la puerta para recuperar fuerzas mientras veía a mi madre y a mi hermana iendo de un lado a otro y embadurnadole la espalda a Peeta con mil y un mejunjes de los que ella usaban.

-Katniss. Yo no... yo no he hecho nada.

-Lo sé.

-Todo lo que han dicho es mentira.

-La verdad es que no he prestado mucha atención a lo que han dicho. Solo se lo que "cómplice de robo".

-Te han hecho algo.

-No, estoy bien. Solo un pequeño golpe en la cara- le dije ya que eso era algo que no podía ocultar. Mi madre me mira preocupada.

-¿Y toda esa sangre?- por un momento el pánico me inunda pensando que se había dado cuenta de lo de los latigazos, pero en seguida me doy cuenta de que tengo toda la camiseta llena de sangre y que la mayoría no es mía, sino de Peeta.

-Es suya, me he manchado al sacarle de allí.

La mirada que me manda mi madre me hace saber que no me ha creído, así que niego con la cabeza esperando que entienda el "te lo cuento después y me doy la vuelta. Mala idea. El grito que da mi hermana me llega hasta los huesos


	5. Chapter 5: Verdad

Nada mas escuchar ese grito supe que no había marcha atrás, supuse que la sangre habría traspasado la ropa y seguramente tendría la espalda ensangrentada.

-Mamá- la escuche decir y yo no pude mas, a la mierda, ya se sabia, le deje caer sobre la pared para evitar caer al suelo.

-¡Katniss!

-No es nada mama, solo estoy un poco aturdida, ocúpate de el, yo me voy a sentarme al salón.

-Déjame ver tu espalda.

-Estoy bien mamá, yo me lo he buscado ¿vale?. Ahora voy a abajo y cuando acabes con el me miras la espalda- dije bajando las escaleras. En cuanto llegue a abajo no pude mas y me desmalle.

Cuando desperté estaba en una de las habitaciones de mi casa, boca abajo y con la espalda al aire, ya no me dolía, no sabia si por medicinas o por el tiempo que llevaba inconsciente... que por cierto... ¿cuanto era?. Mire a mi alrededor y vi a Gale y a Prim, que se habían acercado al darse cuenta de que había abierto los ojos.

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevo inconsciente?

-Tres días, nos tienes a todos subiéndonos por las paredes. Tu espalda parece estar mejor.

-¿Como esta Peeta?

-Gritando a diestro y siniestro que quiere verte y que no se lo podemos impedir- dijo Prim.

-¿Y su espalda?

-Casi recuperada, como la tuya, esta abajo, en el salón. En un par de días se ira a su casa.

-Primero que te vea mamá. Haynitch ha bajado a avisar de que te has despertado, en seguida subirá. Y tengo la sensación de que Peeta también.

Pronto se abrió la puerta y en efecto, mi madre entro seguida de Peeta al poco rato, que trajo una silla al lado la cama y se sentó ene ella junto a mi cabeza. Me cogió la mano y me miró como hace mucho que no lo hacía, como en lo cueva de los juegos. Ya no había rencor en ellos.

-Gracias- me dijo en un susurro junto a mi oído cuanto extrañaba su cercanía su voz, sus ojos azules llenos de amor, su voz y ese olor a pan recién hecho. Yo negué con la cabeza y apreté un poco su mano.

-¿Como estas?

-Bien, me tenias preocupado. ¿Que tal estas tu?

-Mucho mejor ahora que estas aquí.


	6. Chapter 6: Aun mas confundida

-Mucho mejor ahora que estas aquí- vi como su sonrisa se agrandaba-. ¿Te duele?

-Ya no, ¿y a ti?

-No, no mucho. Debo de parecer patética por desmayarme.

-No, ni un poquito, ¡No me dejaban pasar! ¡Me amenazaron con atarme a la cama!- me reí un poco-. No debiste haberlo hecho.

-Peeta...

-¡No!, ni Peeta ni leches Katniss, no debiste y punto.

-¡Tu no habías hecho nada! ¡ Acabarían matándote!

-¡Y han estado a punto de matarte a ti! ¡Te han puesto una pistola en la cabeza!

-¡Ni que fuese la primera vez que estoy en peligro de muerte!

-¡Lo mismo te digo!

-Prefiero morir yo de un tiro en la cabeza que que tu mueras a latigazos-confesé en un susurro.

-Katniss.

-No Peeta, hablo en serio, me costó mucho mantenerte con vida en la arena, si no llegan a cambiar esa regla... hubieras muerto en... ¿cuanto? ¿un par de días?- menos oigo murmurar a mi madre-. Aun sigo pagando el truquito de las vallas- Mierda... bocazas. Que no pregunte que no pregunte.

-¿Como que aun lo sigues pagando?- mierda.

-Esa mañana el presidente Snow bino a hacerme una visita.

-¿Pensabas contármelo?- me pregunto sabiendo perfectamente que no.

-No, se me ha escapado.

-¿Que te dijo?

-Hay revueltas en otros distritos porque lo consideraron un acto de rebeldía.

-Entonces ya se a que vino lo del cómplice de robo... un mensaje.

-Por mi culpa...-susurre, aun me preguntaba por que habían cogido a Peeta, quiero decir, le he cogido cierto cariño, eso esta claro, y ahí algo mas que no se exactamente que es, algo fuerte, pero sigo sin saber por que le han cogido a el. Hay otras personas de las que tengo muy claro lo que siento por ellas.

Lo único que sabía en que ahora se había despertado algo nuevo en mi, una nueva llama, la de la venganza.

¿No le habían hecho sufrir ya lo suficiente? Le enviaron a los Juegos donde perdió la pierna y parte de lo que era, igual que todos los que van allí, con cada vida que quitas pierdes algo de ti, y mi actuación no sirvió demasiado para que su dolor fuese menor. En conclusión: llego a casa con una pierna menos, recuerdos horribles e inolvidables que nos perseguirán a ambos de por vida en pesadillas y con el corazón roto. ¿Por que no le dejaban en paz? Que la tomen con migo, solo con migo, seria feliz muriendo lenta y dolorosamente con tal de que el y mi familia no tuviesen que sufrir mas daño.

Los ojos se me empezaron a llenar de lagrimas y tuve un impuso de saltar de la cama a sus brazos pero me contuve a sabiendas de que ese acto nos probocaria dolor a ambos.

-No fue tu culpa, yo lo acepte ¿recuerdas?, te apoye en eso.

-Fue idea mía, no podía soportar lo que hicieron, dijeron que podríamos salir los dos. ¡Jugaron con nosotros!. No podía permitirlo, no podía permitir que murieses desangrado. No me lo hubiera perdonado nunca.

-Estaba dispuesto ha hacerlo.

-Lo sé


End file.
